Just the Weather
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: The weather in Princeton NJ has been rather hot and the lack of AC has made matters even worse! So what happens when two sexually deprived doctors end up in the shower together? Well read it already and find out! Cuddy/Cameron FEMSLASH!


So yeah this is my second attempt at House fiction more specifically Cuddy/Cameron fiction I love FEMSLASH and since I've been forced to do it so many times on myfandoms! I will write a disclaimer!! :-O

Disclaimer: I don't own House okay :'( If I owned House Cuddy's bra would have came off in last night's episode!! :-D

* * *

The heat in Princeton, New Jersey had been beyond overwhelming for the past three weeks. There had been so many problems with everyone's air conditioning, which had only increased the heat problems. The terrible heat was the reason that I was currently standing in the shower at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The cold water was drenching my body and it was giving me an insane pleasure, but the cold water was not the only thing pleasuring me. A pleasuring vibrator was slipping in and out of my entrance at the movement of my fingers. The smoldering weather had kept me aroused for the past three weeks and I had reached my breaking point today. There was no one special in my life that could rid me of the ache I felt, and as such I had to relieve myself. I allowed myself to release a soft moan as my body began to respond to the vibrations, but I instantly regretted it.

The sound of footsteps silenced me and the lighting of the room dimmed. My fingers stopped, and I silenced the vibrator, as the footsteps continued to echo through the otherwise silent locker room. The power was out, but the cold water of the shower continued to pour down my body as the footsteps drew nearer. A voice soon accompanied the soft footsteps and I recognized it instantly. My boss' boss Doctor Lisa Cuddy was right outside of the shower stall that I was in and she seemed to be rather panicked. I opened the door of the shower and stepped into the small area that lay between the shower and the outside room, and soon I flipped the curtain that was there to see Lisa Cuddy standing there completely naked and looking terrified.

I had never really been sexually attracted to a woman before, but the moment my eyes caught sight of Lisa's body I was overwhelmed with lust, and if it was possible I became more aroused than before. I knew that I was soaking wet from my previous ministrations, but now I could feel my juices spilling down my thighs. Now, I understood why House always made comments about her breasts, they were amazing and I couldn't keep from staring at them. My mind ran wild with thoughts of possible things to do to those gorgeous breasts. I imagined taking them both in my mouth one at a time. I imagined running my tongue over one of the rosy pink buds, while pinching the other between my thumb and forefinger, and the moment the fantasy slipped into my mind she noticed, and her expression changed. She was staring at me too and I suddenly remembered that I was also standing there completely naked with droplets of water falling freely from my wet hair and clinging to my body.

A moment ago I had been prepared to ask if she was okay, but now that was the last thing on my mind. "Like something you see," I whispered huskily and she blushed in response. It was adorable to see this gorgeous woman blush and it made me want her even more. I took her blush as a yes and soon my lips were crushing hers. My tongue darted into her mouth the moment she released a moan. She had backed me up into the shower and we were under the cold pounding water of the shower before I knew what was happening. Lisa Cuddy had always made the impression of being controlling, but now it was my turn to take control and I shoved her against the wall of the shower and her legs wrapped around my waist. I glanced down and noticed her breasts that were lightly brushing against mine and I could not help but capture one of them with my mouth. She groaned as I allowed my tongue to tease her nipple. Her hands roamed my body as I continued to pleasure her soft breasts. My earlier fantasy was becoming a reality and as I teased one of her hardened pink buds with my tongue, I pinched the other between my fingers and rolled the tight bud at her soft response.

The water had become like ice, but my skin was burning from Lisa's touch, her feather light touch made my body feel as though it was on fire. Her busy little hands had managed to dive down between my legs and her fingers were pumping me. The vibrator I had been using earlier to please myself; had become unnecessary and as such had dropped to the floor. Our positions had become reversed, and now I was pinned up against the wall and Lisa was pumping me quickly with three fingers. The warm digits were curling up inside of me and the pleasure felt almost unbearable, as they continued to stroke my walls. The touch had been gentle yet firm at the same time. My orgasm was coming and I knew it, but for some reason I didn't want it to come. I felt as though the moment I finally came would mean that this would all be over and Lisa would leave, and I didn't want her to leave, I wanted her to stay here with me so I could give her the same amount of pleasure that she had given me. My muscles began to tighten around Lisa's fingers and her lips became sealed to mine. Lisa's sweet lips swallowed my pleasured screams as I came. Her fingers had slowly stopped their speedy motions as I collapsed against her shoulder in complete sexual bliss. The moments continued to pass by as my head laid against her shoulder and she only continued to hold me up. Her fingers were still curled up inside of me, but the moment she slid the sticky digits out I missed their touch. I could smell myself on those three digits before Lisa placed them to her lips and licked them clean of my juices.

My legs slowly became steady and I released my tight grip on Lisa's waist. I felt myself lift her up and press her softly against the cold blue colored tiles of the shower. Lisa's legs wrapped themselves around my waist and I leaned in to kiss her soft pink lips, and I could taste myself there. I felt her silently begging me to please her the way she had pleased me. Her lips were almost glued to mine and her hands were cupping my ass. Our lips continued to meet passionately and her tongue delved into my hot mouth and it was rubbing gently against my tongue. Whatever control I usually had over myself was completely lost as my fingers slipped into her heat. The wetness I found there amazed me and my lips could not help but form a smile against hers as my fingers quickly moved in and out of her. The two digits I had begun with soon became three and moments later the Dean of Medicine was screaming my name. Her muscles had quickly clenched around my fingers, but I continued to stroke her velvety walls. Her sweet juices fell into the palm of my hand and I continued to hold her up against the wall as she continued to warm my hand and when she finished I withdrew my fingers and placed them between my lips suckling at her sweet juices.

The taste of her was overwhelming and I grinned. At that moment I wanted more of her and nothing other than that mattered. Her legs were still firmly locked around my waist and I lifted her up, leaving her quite startled in the process. I swung her legs up to dangle over my shoulders and buried my face between her thighs. I had to taste her again, but this time I wanted to taste her sweet juices right from the source. Her swollen clit quickly captured my attention and I began to circle the muscle with my tongue, before taking it in my mouth and firmly suckling on it, eliciting a pleasured groan from Lisa. She was enjoying the feeling of my tongue stroking her in the softest ways and with every lick she grew closer to explosion. Feeling her orgasm grow closer I quickly allowed my tongue to part her lips and take refuge in her warmth. Her walls were like velvet against my tongue and the sweet pleasured moans I received were an extra reward. I teased her by sliding my tongue in and out in quick strokes. I was refusing to grant her the pleasure of release as I pressed my lips against hers, pressing soft kisses against the sensitive flesh. Once more I delved my tongue into her depths and I moved my thumb to caress her clit as I licked her walls, sending her over the edge. One word fell from her lips as her juices spilled everywhere. "Allison," My name echoed off the walls throughout the locker room and I took pleasure in the sound that fell from her lips. Her hands were tangled in my hair and forcing my head closer to her lips. Her sweet cum was dripping down my lips and continuing to flow down my chin and I could not help but enjoy the sweet taste as I finished licking up her fluids.

Lisa was slowly sliding down my body and I decided to catch her. Once again her legs were wrapped around my waist and I was just gazing at her gorgeous body. "You taste so damn good," I whispered softly as my hands ran through her wet hair. She blushed in that adorable way that only Lisa Cuddy could manage and my heart jumped in happiness.

Things were silent between us for the next few moments as we broke apart and attempted to compose ourselves. I had stopped the icy cold water from flowing down into the drain and now we were both standing there shivering slightly and looking quite awkward. None of this would have happened if the weather was different and we both knew that. Together we slipped out of the cold shower stall and into the main part of the locker room where we changed into comfortable clothing in what could only be described as awkward silence.

Lisa and I both knew that the silence had to be broken and in the same moment we spoke, "This," We each made hand motions to show what we meant. "This was just because of the weather," We continued, "And it will _never_ happen again," We both finished speaking at the same time. We parted our separate ways after that and it was left unspoken between us. We had, had sex, well really great sex in the shower, but sex nonetheless, and that had only happened because of the heat. It was all just the weather and we could live with that.


End file.
